Mitten
Mitten is a contestant played by Chwaftka on Survivor Goiky. They are shown to be caring. Appearance Mitten is red and has a snowflake on her face. She has a white bottom. She has all limbs. Coverage Mitten was the team leader of Lapisi Lopoa. She got 2nd in the prediction with an average of 6.72. She chose Radioactive, Log, USB, Cushion, and [Doughball onto her team. In episode 4, her team got 2nd place in the challenge, granting them safety. In episode 6, her team did the BFB Contestant Riddles. Mitten got Flower, Firey, and Lollipop. She got the first two correctly. Her team lost. In episode 7, she voted Radioactive to be eliminated, and got no votes. After the vote tied, she voted Radioactive again. In episode 8, her Halloween costume was a glove. She got 7/10. Her team won. In episode 10, her team's ship sunk first, and they lost. In episode 11, Mitten voted for Log to be eliminated, and got no votes against her. Then, her team split up, and they were randomized onto other teams. Mitten got unlucky and was sent Exile Island. In episode 12, though not being in the game at that time, Mitten chose Tan and got 4th place. She wasn't up for elimination because she was on Exile Island. After Doughball and West Virginia got eliminated, Mitten switched to Susulu because they did better in the challenge. In episode 14, Mitten got a time of 3 minutes and 34 seconds on the maze, and her team lost. In episode 15, Mitten voted for Ecto to be eliminated, and she got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 16, she drew art for Spoon correctly guessed that she drew it. She got art from USB, and incorrectly guessed Spoon. Her team won, and they all went to the merge. In episode 18, her torch got 12th or last place. In episode 19, Mitten voted USB to be eliminated. She got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 20, Mitten's meme got 9th place. In episode 21, Mitten voted Stapy to be eliminated, and got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 22, she got first in the fear factor challenge with the fear of heights. This was her first merge victory. In episode 23, she voted Stapy once again to be eliminated. In episode 24, she got 3rd in the Fire Spike Pit challenge and got to Round 9 with an average of 2.81. In episode 25, she voted for Cushion to be eliminated, and got no votes against her. In episode 26, Mitten's story got 3rd place. In episode 27, Mitten voted for Taco (BFB) to be eliminated. She got no votes against her. In episode 28, Mitten chose Kirby for the Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament and got beaten by Platinum in the first round. In episode 29, Mitten voted Honey Jar to be eliminated and got no votes against her. In episode 30, Mitten got first place with her "No U" video. In episode 31, Mitten voted Log to be eliminated, but he used his Immunity Pass. In episode 32, Mitten tried to get Log to help her with his idea, but he refused, making Mitten 5th place. Mitten instead helped Jar of Nothing by cutting the rope holding him up when Firey Jr. was on the Red X. It worked. In episode 33, Mitten voted Log to be eliminated, but once again he used an Immunity Pass. Mitten used two Vote Passes which negated her 2 votes, making it 0 and made her not eliminated. But, she was still in the revote. She didn't get any votes. Mitten felt terrible that Platinum got out and they exchanged a hug. In episode 34, she got 64.5 on the test, which was the highest score. She was immune. In the finale part 1, she did the Rites of Passage and voted Log out. In finale part 2, she answered all of the jury's questions and said why she should win. In the finale part 3, her jury outfit was a sweater that matched her, and she got 10 fan-favorite votes, placing 2nd. All the jury except Honey Jar voted her to win, giving her 8 jury votes and winning Survivor: Goiky. Cleaver hugged her. Trivia * Mitten is a team captain. (until their team was split up, and they were sent to exile island, they are back now, on Cleaver's team.) * Mitten was also a top ranked contestant based on placement for one of the challenges. * Mitten is the furthest placing female, and the furthest placing member of Lapisi Lopoa. * Mitten won season 1. * Mitten got every jury vote except for Honey Jar. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lapisi Lopoa Category:Team Captain Category:Season 1 Contestants